


Telescope

by MahouKaado



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Heartshipping, M/M, Post-Canon, Serious, some cool stargazing, some cool talks between two gr8 boys, this might become a thing, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouKaado/pseuds/MahouKaado
Summary: Some of the most personal moments can be shared underneath the night sky.





	Telescope

“You know, looking at the sky like this really takes me back. When I was alone as a kid, I’d find myself often comforting myself through the night sky,“

 

The boys voice trailed off.

The moonlight reflecting in his dark eyes.

A grimace formed on his face.

 

“Back then I wasn’t really in the best place,“ he brushed his soft white hair out of his face, carefully tucking it behind his ear. “but you know what, when I’m with you I think it’s actually pretty nice. I mean it takes my mind off all the negative stuff.“

 

As he said this he turned to Yugi, a smile returned to his face.

It was genuine.

It was full of hope.

 

“It makes me really happy to hear that Ryou. It really does.“

 

A smile crept across his face aswell.

This was nice.

This was a good thing, a good time.

 

The sky above them was only lit with a few stars, but it was enough for it to still be enjoyed by the two of them.

 

“I really appreciate you taking the time to come and meet with me these past few nights. I know you’ve been busy, and I don’t mean to be a hassle.”

 

“Nah, It’s no problem dude! I really enjoy it too.”

 

Ryou’s gaze shot down to his hands, his face slightly reddening at the comment.

 

There was a sense of peace between the two of them, it felt as if time had momentarily ceased to flow, the weather, the sky, and their hushed talking. It was all perfect.

This meeting of theirs had become commonplace, at least once a week.

It wasn’t much but it was enough.

 

“No really though, I don’t think you really understand. This past year has been hell on me, I mean you too with losing Atem and all but,” he shivered, “I wasn’t quite as lucky.”

  
Ryou's gaze shifted to the sky this time, focusing in on the stars.

Much to Yugi’s surprise, he began laughing.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m getting over it.“

 

 

 

There was that smile again.

It was reassuring.

**Author's Note:**

> just sorta playing around,  
> might write more.  
> who knows.


End file.
